


Ain't No Way It's Love

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Britt falls into the wrong bed
Relationships: Britta "Britt" Westbourne/Morgan Corinthos
Kudos: 1





	Ain't No Way It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> The following lyrics inspired this response to the pick three challenge from Sara...
> 
> And all I can do is keep on telling you  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way  
I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad

Jakes had brought them together in a drunken stupor; they were there for their own reasons.  
  
Britt had lost Sabrina’s son, saw Nikolas with Elizabeth to top off her day; Morgan knew his lover was possibly pregnant with his father’s kid, after their tryst in a crypt.  
  
Neither of them was looking for anything permanent; that was just fine as they attacked each other with savage kisses, ripping at each other’s clothes rather than taking the time seduce each other.  
  
They allowed their desperation to speak for them, coming together almost violently in an effort to forget the unbearable pain.


End file.
